134721-does-it-take-long-for-this-game-to-become-interesting
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The combat? No, it only became interesting in dungeons (mid level dungeons). But FFXIV managed to be compelling for me due to the setting, voiced story dialogue, cheesy FF-esque storyline, etc. It had an easier time with me because I'm a fan of Final Fantasy, though. Edited October 1, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- ---- Thanks, that's something I wanted to know. | |} ---- That explains SWTOR being on the list as well, I honestly think you're just the type that's looking for something they already like and more tolerant of them because you know what you're in for. In any case, the story begins at 30, and try not to hate the dungeons if you ever get to them, there's a large difference between them and ffxiv's dungeons for babies. Well at least I hope the normal dungeons are still somewhat difficult at least, they tweaked the level range of them and possibly aimed to make them more friendly for new players. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- This is the kinda question that is best not asked when you have a F2P game in your hands, you either play it and like it or go back to not spending money elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks, I'm making sure to read everything as I go. I picked Explorer as my path, wondering if maybe Scientist would have been more interesting for me. It does seems that there's quite a bit of background lore in this game. Well, for now I'll wait to play more tomorrow, hopefully the servers will be behaving better too. | |} ---- ---- fanboy, game is terribly boring to start...doubt I'll make it to the fun (it is exists). | |} ---- ---- most players quit the game because they didnt like the early levels. it was different as it is now, alot slower. slightly less story. felt more like a grind. you could not skip the first 3 levels and you leveled slower. carbine changed that to appeal a bigger growd. maybe you would have liked the old system better where you didnt outlevel the content and you are under/at the moblevel all the time. edit: ifyou leveled in wow at the start you can compare it to ws leveling. on 2 chars i had done all the quests but was missing half a level so i had to grind mobs to reach 50. i doubt this will be the case now with the xp bonus you can get (for free) Edited October 1, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- ---- /OT Well i played WC1 WC2 and WC3 before WoW so i found a ton of lore a normal user would not find. but yea leveling in wow in the beginning was a REAL pain. you had so much downtime eating... ;). WS is alot better but has less lore (imo). as said i leveled 3 chars and while you find the datacubes, zone quests, drusera story. there is no lore besides the this just because there was no wildstar franchise before they released thegame. ITs not the fault of WS, they do a good job in their lore. Its just that you cant compete with WoW in Lore because its the way bigger universe. Also you are way faster at max level in WS if you rush it. <20h before the patch was doable and now you get 25% + 50% bonus. so ifyou really want to rush it you can be 50 in 1 day as experienced player. | |} ---- ---- Fixed | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Fans inherantly become insecure when you ask this question. They see your question as a personal attack on their favorite game when it is in reality little more than a cost-analysis decision. Frankly, I agree with you.. There's not a wole lot of meat in the early levels, so i'm left wondering this same question-- Is it worth my time and possibly money to find out? Most of the people here can't answer that question for you because they're too emotionally invested. The best you'll get aside from a few people is GTFU and "can I have your stuff". The funny thing is they need you more than you need them because they weren't enough to sustain this game's operation by themselves initially. My take for what its worth-- There's only one thing that attracted me to wildstar in the first place: Style and attitude. World of Warcraft had a lot of things going for it, and it had both. Wildstar can also tell a story and that's becoming a lost art in and of itself. Aside from that, the button mash action formula isn't exactly new but I'm willing to give it a little bit of time to see it through. Maybe not money until I can see something more substansive, but I haven't not remcommended it to anybody yet. | |} ---- ---- Find the Prime mobs (designed for groups of 2 or 5 players) and go to town. They glow red and have a different nameplate and are scattered around the world. You'll quickly learn if you're as awesome as you think you are (also note not all Primes are built alike. Humanoids tend to be a lot nastier than animals). | |} ---- Instead of being preemptively dismissive of the people who have been playing, ever stop to ask yourself why we got emotionally invested? There's got to be some reason for it, it's not like Carbine pays us. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I guess I am a bit emotionally invested having played this game since early beta. I just love it a lot. It's the perfect mmo for me. I don't know what I can say to threads like this except that I think it is an awesome and solid mmo. But everyone loves different things. Personally i find swtor and elderscrolls incredibly boring and I hate the story quests in those games. (which is the games people tend to compare this game to). If you are a healer as I am you might also love this game even more because of its extremely engaging combat. I've never had so much fun in an mmo as a healer than in this. Compared to FFXIV where I had 2-3 healing spells up until level 40+ and I basically stood in the background most fights. In this game they throw you into the fight and you have to run around like a crazy person and aiming all those heals. It's a lot of fun! But op if you see the potential just give it a bit more try. It might pleasantly surprise you. Do you play on EU or NA btw? | |} ---- ---- Indeed, there is: http://youarenotsosmart.com/2010/05/19/fanboyism-and-brand-loyalty/ Edited October 1, 2015 by Eleris | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OK, first off, WS is not, ever, going to get close to competing with SWtoR for Story. Its just not. The Paths are an attempt to give the levelling experience a class unique feel but, in all honesty, far too little use is made of them, and what there is soon becomes exceptionally repetitive. Because you only have a limited skill set (unlike SWTOR where you may need to understand, and use, anything up to 20 different skills in a single instance run) combat can feel very one dimensional. Sure, its action based combat, a lot of positioning, dodging etc but skill use gets stale - quickly. The AMP system allows for some, limited, customisation of secondary abilities triggered by skills and does, eventually, add another dimension to combat - but are still stuck with a small selection of skills that usually breaks down like this: 1 or 2 Spammable, 2 or 3 Big Hits, 2 Defensive, 1 Utility, 1 Oh "Cupcake" button. And that really is it. I will say this though, the action element of WS combat sure improved my combat efficiency in Star Wars. But I like that in SW I have to understand to correct use of a lot of skills, and know how they affect one another something that seems lacking in WS. But then I have never really gelled with any game that gives me 30 skills then tells me I can only use 5-10 of them. Why give me them then? In some ways it genuinely feels like WS combat has been significantly dumbed-down, just so you can use movement to avoid the telegraphs, which are in their own way a further dumbing down of combat, in other games you have to learn the "tells" for enemy skill use and know how and when to react appropriately, in WS its just avoid the red flashy-bit. However, for all that the game still has the ability to entertain me, although I haven't been a subber since January and I highly doubt I'll ever be a subber again. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL....yeah, heaven forbid anybody disagree with somebody on a post. Good grief, grow up. | |} ---- I'm premptively dissmissing people who shout 'get the f*ck out' and 'go play something else' while adding zero content to the discussion at hand. There's a difference. :) Every game has its fans. So tell him why you like it. That's all he's asking. Or you can tell him 'don't let the door hit you on the way out' and drive away another player this game so desperately needs. Good job. I'm sure Carbine super appreciates that level of zealotry right about now. Everybody is asking newbs to have patience with the devs and their day three launch pains, so have patience with the noobs who see that and have questions. People can't seem to wrap their head around that. Hell, there's an entire industry built around people not taking the time to play the game initially. They're called gaming reviews. You know, people relying on other people's opinion to decide if the game is good or not? If he can't get that from a fan on this very website, you kinda deserve failure. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mulletproof | |} ---- We will miss you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the update, that's good to hear. One tiny tidbit for you if you're enjoying the Lore. You know those Tales Beyond the Fringe story fragments you've probably been finding? When you complete a set of them it unlocks a poster item for you house. You unlock it then a picture of the cover of the issue in question is available at the housing vendor. I always felt that was a cool touch and gave me incentive to collect them all (reminded me of my days collecting comics). | |} ---- The Arkship content used to be much beefier (about 45 minutes in total) and gave you insight into lore aspects as well as mechanics. They scrapped a lot of that stuff to streamline it for F2P since so many people felt it was too much for a starting tutorial. You don't get to see Serrick Brightland's Cryopod anymore or help Belle Walker diffuse a "Primal F-bomb".... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, you spent 45 minutes right clicking blinking objects and killing mobs that didn't move. It was much better. Sarcasm aside, I do think it's better that they shortened it. This way, you can get sooner to the actual content: right click blinking objects and kill mobs that don't move, but outdoors. | |} ---- ---- ---- They did sorta tweak it, they have made the leveling dungeons easier and the mobs not so tough in leveling zones. | |} ---- ---- Yes the tutorial area gives an amazingly BAD impression. It is almost like they hired the people who put "Second Life" together to do the starters here. Ok... that's being cruel because it was probably the same people that gave us the later great content... But the tutorials seem to aim at a different target than the main game. They teach a very different flavor than the game post tutorial does... As to getting interesting later, your update says you found it yes, so below is for the people still struggling with this: Yes and no. It REALLY MATTERS which faction you pick. BUT that will only help if one of them appeals to your sense of style. And to make matters worse, after about level 6 they play VERY DIFFERENT from how they seemed in the intro videos and the tutorial zone. Obviously the world has more than two types of people and the people in type 3 will just not like either faction or any of the writing... sad, but not everything can appeal to everyone. However it is worth trying to see if you fall into one of the first two types... ... They did recently fix the Dominion ship quests a little so they're not as out of step with Dominion - but I played through half of it last night and it still felt like a third faction and not the one I've leveled my main in. As for quests... I found that on Dominion they picked up in interest around level 10, and got really good around level 20 - and then when I started the Attunement chain at 50, it amped up another notch when I finally started meeting Dominion leadership, including the Emperor, and learning about what they really thought about things. For Exile... it did not match my personality... so things went in the opposite direction - so much so that I had to force myself through the level 15 zone 6 times, and then forced myself through whitevale (20-30) once, and half only managed half of it on the other toons... and I just kept pushing at it hoping things would get better only to find they repeatedly got further out of step with what I felt I wanted to be playing... I actually left this game for a time way back when because of that. When I came back, I went Dominion ONLY because my old Exile guild had vanished, and in trying to find a new one I liked the recruitment posts of one of the Dominion guilds more than any of the Exile ones... so I "forced" myself to get a toon past the ship, telling myself "we will play till we reach the city, just so I can compare its layout before going back to Exile, and maybe drop an alt with this guild while I keep looking over on the other side"... - Only to find that once I hit level 10 stuff was suddenly interesting and engaging... and I was able to breeze 6 new toons through to the 20s, and woke up one day to find I was sitting on a Dominion side level 50 and still enjoying the content. - THAT will NOT work for everyone. But it did for me. The Dominion side ship quests were horrible when I went through them. In fact after the first toon that I actually deleted, I chose to skip the Dominion ship on the 6 that I kept... It was originally so bad that like so many others, I rejected the idea of playing Dominion. But the reverse was true for me after I got off the ships of both sides. My point is that: try switching to the other faction. It might help. If you're Dominion now try Exile, and vice versa. Whether by intent or accident, they read like they were done by different design teams. Each team seems to have gotten some notes like "by this level you need to have them at these objectives" - so you will be at the same objectives quite often on both factions... but the writing style feels like they had different writers on them (that might not be the case, but it feels that way). Edited October 2, 2015 by Kichwas | |} ---- That was your best move: read everything as you go. As you noticed already with the bestiary. There is a LOT of really cool stuff hidden in all of that stuff you read. And... it will often foreshadow what is coming and explain what has happened in better context. I remember one really cool moment when I was doing an absurdly high jumping puzzle and setting up screenshots of the tiny ground below. Then I noticed some things to click on nearby where I was up there in the trees... and they were texts and journals to explain... ... stuff ... In not too long you will likely start finding a bunch of bikini clad warrior women with tigers for pets... I can give that much away without a spoiler. What I found was the explanation to why they were only women, and why they were on that 'alien' planet. Path wise the only choice that matters is the one i botched: ALWAYS pair scientist with Stalker. If you have a stalker below about level 30 delete it and reroll if you failed to make this choice... It is way too valuable a connection to have. Suffice to say that the only specific class/path combo EVERY raid group seeks is a stalker scientist. It is a path to pretty much guaranteeing a spot on a raid roster even if you go pure DPS. | |} ---- I'm really happy that you decided to give this game a fair shot. And I hope you will update us when you stumble upon more features of this game that you like. It just makes me happy to read when seeing the game from a new players perspective ^_^ | |} ---- MMORPG players are morons. Dazzle them with cinematics and voice overs and they'll tell you the story is good, no matter how paper thin the characters are, how predictable the plot is, how horrendous the writing is, or how awful the voice acting is. No MMORPG has ever had a good story. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Story? I agree with you, none of them had a good storyline. Sort of a limitation of the genre, you can't make a truly immersing storyline when there are literaly thousands of players going through it at the same time. You'll never feel like a true protagonist. What many MMORPGs do have in quality is lore. Background lore. | |} ---- Well, allow me to respond. If the content designers are designing content that needs 3 or 4 different LAS setups why not just give us a traditional MMORPG skill bare arrangement? Do they think that a significant proportion of the playerbase will get confused by more than 8 buttons to press? Well, they may be right, because you start your barrage at me by telling me I am right "Well, that is true in a simplified matter" (I suspect you meant "manner", matter makes no sense in English in that context), and then go on to tell me I am wrong. Do you need a few extra Logic Runes? I think you must do, because I can't be both right and wrong about the same issue - that is logically impossible. Now, I play end game stuff in SWTOR, with a character that relies on mobility and has 30 odd skills on his skill bars, and guess what, I never get confused about which button to press. Maybe that means I don't need a few extra logic runes. Who knows. All The Best Edited October 2, 2015 by RedneckRPGer | |} ----